Cullen's Twelve
by Sheryl's Sphere
Summary: Sequel to Cullen's Eight. Just when you thought they were safe. Black is back and he's pissed. He wants his sixty million back with interest and the clock is ticking. Join the Cullen Thieves as they plot another heist to save their hides. Edward is his usual suave self and Jasper has a complication. Bella is roped into posing as Kristen Stewart...


Cullen's Twelve Chapter One - Back in Black

Bella arrived at Esme's Blooms. It was a quaint little flower shop nestled in the small town of Forks, Washington. A fresh shipment of striped tulips had just arrived from Amsterdam, Netherlands, and Esme, the shop owner, was busy prepping them for hydration.

Bella removed her hat and shades as she entered the tiny shop. The bell jingled as the door shut behind her. Esme looked up to greet her customer with a wide smile.

"Good afternoon Bella. How can I help you today?"

Bella's eyes were drawn to the breathtaking blossoms in Esmes hand.

"Hi Esme. I'm fine." She was momentarily stunned by the gorgeous tulips Esme clipped. "Wow. How do they do that?" Bella entreated as she cupped on in her hand.

Esme beamed at the opportunity to share her horticultural knowledge. "Actually, it's an accident. It means the flower developed a virus early in the bulb stage. The flaws create the unusual coloring."

Bella nodded in appreciative understanding. "Can you arrange something for me with those?"

"Of course dear, what kind of price range are you looking for?" Esme picked up a pen and order pad.

"Well, it's for my anniversary. My husband doesn't know I'm planning something. I just want it to be beautiful. Can you just do whatever you think looks best?

"How soon do you need it?" Esme began to write.

"Can you make it for me now while I wait?" Bella opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Price is not my concern."

"Well, I'll need a few minutes." Esme put down her pad and went to work on selecting a vase.

"Take your time, please. And thank you." Bella called after her as she moved about gathering supplies to begin arranging.

Bella busied herself, walking around, looking at the rest of the shop. She stopped and looked out the window. Her heart skipped a beat as a black sedan pulled up to the curb.

Esme liked to make small talk with all her customers. "This should be some surprise."

"What?" Bella hoped that Esme couldn't detect the note of panic in her voice.

"The surprise for your husband. It should be quite nice." Esme wondered what had distracted Bella.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sure it will be." Bella was getting nervous. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She knew who was in that car, and she knew that she had to get the hell out of that shop. She needed to warn Edward.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Which one is it?" Esme continued to clip and tuck the blooms

precisely into position around the vase.

Bella's mind raced. She had to escape. "I'm sorry?"

Esme prompted, realizing her mind was elsewhere. "Anniversary dear, which is it?"

"Oh, it's our fifth." Bella admitted.

"Wow. Okay. I think I have an idea. Let me just add a little something classic."

Glancing back out of the window, Bella saw one of suited power twins step out to open the

rear passenger door. Jacob Black got out of the car. Bella quickly turned away from the

window.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Bella quickly asked.

"Yes, sure. It's straight back, on the left. It's unisex." Esme nodded her head in that direction.

"Thank you." Bella scurried back. She flew past the bathroom, and headed for the back door.

She pushed it open planning to make her escape, and low and behold, she ran smack into the chest of Power Twin Number Two. "Well Damn."

Just an appetite wetter. If you liked Ocean's Twelve then you'll love this adaptation. The action is going to move fast as the clock starts ticking and a pissed off Jacob Black wants his sixty million back with interest. Their all human and slick as thieves.

Please be so kind as to leave a review. I love hearing from my readers. I actually need the feedback, it helps me polish my writing skills.


End file.
